


Lazy Sunday

by Shinhia



Series: Zude Prompts Series [2]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinhia/pseuds/Shinhia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a lazy Sunday for our favorite couple. Made of morning sex, chilling and a baseball game...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> **This is a prompt I got asked on my Tumblr, here's what I came up with. Hope you enjoy, guys. xoxo. Sin.**
> 
> [myst3ry-plung3](http://myst3ry-plung3.tumblr.com/)   
>  **asked: _Ok zude wedding and zude proposal or zude just chilling or at a game like I love your writing so like idk some ideas. Love u_**

The frenzy of journalists spamming their phones, harassing them in front of Zero's house, outside the Arena or anywhere one of them would be spotted by a paparazzi started calming down a bit slowly after their double date with Marcus at the tennis court.

From there Zero started breathing a bit more easily, not that the attention was a problem but he still felt like it wasn't just only him and Jude in their couple but Jude, him and the rest of the world. Don't get him wrong, like he'd told Jude, he didn't regret kissing him in front of an Arena full with thirty thousand people and billions more watching them on televisions that night, but he was finally relieved the raucous it cause was coming down a little. For the first time in his life he was in a relationship. For the first time in his life the person he was with meant more than anything or anyone else to him and he'd really started resenting the outside world to constantly stole these moments that should've been about just them and no one else from them. Moments like dates, easy afternoons chilling at his place without having to worry about how much journalists were posted outside his windows. Like what any other couples were free to do without fearing being chased by vultures. So, when Zero saw the frenzy go down gradually he'd decided he would take advantage of it.

 

“Morning...” He whispered kissing Jude's naked shoulder tenderly, as he watched his lover wake up slowly. Jude's grey eyes half open now and focussing on him still clouded with the mists of sleep.

“Hmm...mornin'.” Jude answered sleepily. Smiling when he felt Zero take down the sheet covering his back and leaving a trail of soft kisses on his warm skin.

“Sleep well?” Zero asked somewhere near his ear. Jude nodded lazily, he loved the way his lover always woke him slowly.

“Always with you.” He answered, not caring if it sounded cheesy.

“Good. What do you say we have lazy morning sex?” Zero asked him smiling. Jude smiled back, moving to straddle his lover's muscular thighs. Damn, he loved those abs, he thought when their stomachs came in contact with each other.

“Only if I can ride you...” He moaned in Zero's ear. The blond grabbed onto his face with both hands and took away his breath with a lingering kiss.

“Like I could ever say no to that.” Zero told him, moving a bit more comfortably against the headboard. His arms going up behind his bed silently telling Jude he could do absolutely anything with him Zero wouldn't stop him from having his fun especially when he would be enjoying it too. He kissed Jude back when the man passed his arms around his neck and pressed their lips together. Then when he felt Jude lower on his cock slowly he couldn't help growl his lover's name loudly. Jude was so hot. So fucking perfect and so completely **his**.

“Fuck, babe.” He heard himself moan, biting on Jude's throat. Mouth covering that mole that always seemed to drive him crazy.

* * *

 

It was well after ten when they started to come out of the slumber you always fell into after climax. Zero then got up to go make them both bowls of cereals and coffee, Jude's drug.

 

“Here,” Zero said giving Jude his bowl of cereal after he slipped in the bed behind the brunet, back resting against the headboard.

“Thanks.”

They eat in silence, enjoying the peace and quiet of a lazy Sunday. Calm and quiet not having been something they could enjoy often since _**The Kiss**_.

“What do you wanna do today?” Zero asked after a while of kissing Jude's neck softly, arms tightly wrapped around his man while Jude played with Zero's long fingers lazily.

“I don't really know. Got any idea?”

“I thought maybe we could go to a game or something? Like baseball.” Zero said. Jude turned slightly in his arms, enough to look at him in the eyes,

“You want us to go a to baseball game?” he asked a bit surprised. Zero couldn't blame him as outside the arena they'd been very careful to where they went together in order to avoid the press and paparazzi a maximum.

“Yeah, why not? I mean, the press seems to be less crazy about us lately and we might as well take advantage of it. Don't you want to?”

“I do, I just thought… I don't know.”

“I'm with you, Jude. One hundred and ten percent. I wanna give this relationship the best of me. I wanna give _you_ the best of me. I also want to be able to go out in public with my boyfriend, and do what any other couples do on a Sunday afternoon.”

Jude kept silent, a goofy smile grazing his lips. But after a few seconds, Zero just had to ask:

“What?”

“It's the first time you called me that.”

“What?”

“Your boyfriend.” Shrugging slightly as if to brush it off like it wasn't that big of a deal for him, Jude added, “I don't know, I just liked hearing you say it.”

“Boyfriend.” Zero repeated, smiling before stealing a kiss from Jude. “Then does my _boyfriend_ want to go out in public with me, on a _date_ this afternoon at a baseball game?”

“Okay, but only if it's the Dodgers.”

“Deal.” Zero laughed, kissing Jude soundly.

 

Grabbing their empty bowls and his cup of coffee, Jude got out of bed, he turned around towards his man and said:

 

“I'll go put these in the dishwasher, what do you say you take care of our tickets and then we can save the planet by sharing a shower.”

“Thirst is universal, baby, let's save water for those that need it the most.” Zero answered, already checking his phone to buy their tickets. He watched Jude leave the room happily and got lost a moment there with the perfect vision of his lover's ass leaving the room.

Damn, he had it bad for Jude Kinkade.

* * *

 

Later, during half time, Zero experienced his first out and proud, and free to be couple's memory when the kiss cam selected them to kiss in front of the entire Dodgers Stadium. He smiled when he saw Jude blush a little, the full stadium whistling and encouraging them to kiss. Throwing caution to the wind, Zero gave in and kissed Jude senseless under the cheering and applause of the stadium. When they ended the kiss for air, Jude had an unbelieving look on his face. Zero shrugged and said with a smirk:

 

“What? Can't I enjoy kissing my boyfriend in public.”

Jude giggled punching his arm softly to what Zero retaliated by throwing it around Jude and bringing him closer to him. After what, he heard Jude whisper in his ear:

“I love you, stupid.” Which made Zero laugh freely, a look of pure happiness painting his face.

**Author's Note:**

> **Like always if you liked what you read leave a comment or kudos. Love ya'll**
> 
> **_Places you can find me:_**  
>  **My tumblr** : [theshiwolf](http://theshiwolf.tumblr.com/)  
>  **My Twitter** : [TheShiWolf](http://twitter.com/Shinhia304)  
>  **My Instagram** : [theshiwolf.](https://www.instagram.com/theshiwolf/)  
>  **My Snapchat: Cici C.**


End file.
